Pelirroja debilidad
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Severus conoce a Lily Luna. Tan diferente, pero a la vez tan parecida a ELLA. /continuacion de ¿Otro Potter?/.


**_Disclaimer: Insisto no soy Rowling, la cual tiene derechos sobre todos sus personajes, y no lucro con esto._**

_Verán. No pensaba escribir este fic, pero es que tampoco jamás pensé que fuera a gustar la otra historia. Era con la que menos feliz me sentí al terminarla, porque sentía que le faltaba algo. Pero sus reviews, mensajes privados y agregados a favoritos me dejó así: =O . En serio, les juro que es la que menos me gustó cuando la terminé y la subí sin muchas expectativas. Me sorprendí y mucho. La que menos me gustó terminó con más reviews que mi favorita (que no diré cual es) jajaja. _  
_Me pidieron que escriba sobre el encuentro de Snape con Lily Luna y acá está, espero les guste._

* * *

**Pelirroja debilidad**

En Hogwarts se hablaba mucho de los hermanos Potter. No era para menos, su padre Harry, había acabado con Voldemort para siempre. Pero no todos reaccionaban de igual forma ante esa "popularidad".  
James Sirius lo amaba y si por él fuere, hubiese estado despierto las 24 horas solo para endulzar sus oídos con cometarios sobre su persona.  
Albus Severus no le prestaba atención. No es que le fuera indiferente, simplemente le daba igual.  
Pero Lily Luna lo odiaba. Odiaba que la señalaran con el dedo diciendo que ella era la hija del niño (hombre, ahora) que vivió. ¿Es que los estúpidos estudiantes no tenían otro tema de conversación que no fuese Harry Potter?.

Lily, con 14 años, no solo era tan buena estudiante como su hermano Albus (lo cual era decir mucho), sino tenía un comportamiento intachable, como pocas veces se había visto en Hogwarts. Y jamás había sido castigada, ni mandada al despacho del Director. Pero aquel día fue la excepción.

_La joven, que estaba en Gryffindor como su hermano mayor, leía tranquilamente en la biblioteca, cuando dos Ravenclaws pasaron junto a ella murmurando algo como:_

_— ¿Sabías que Scorpius Malfoy cree que ella es hermosa?¿Te imaginas, un Malfoy y una Potter? Sus padres terminarían librando una nueva batalla._

_Y con risitas tontas siguieron susurrando entre sí, todo esto a apenas unos tres metros de la pelirroja. La Gryffindor, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, hasta que le fue imposible. Y les lanzó un fregotego tan potente a ambas, que las pompas de jabón casi llegaron hasta el techo._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras esperaba a que el Director llegase y le de un castigo, le descuente puntos o lo que fuere, se puso a mirar los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Había oído por James, como eran aquellos cuadros, pero jamás los había visto.  
Fue pasando uno por uno: Everard, Dexter Fortescue, Dilys Derwent, Phineas Nigellus Black, Armando Dippet, Albus Dumbledore. La joven se detuvo un rato en ese retrato, le hubiese encantado conocerlo, se hablaban tantas maravillas de ese hombre, tanto había hecho por Hogwarts, que después de muerto e incluso por aquellos que no llegaron a verlo en vida, era imposible no admirarlo. Leyó el nombre del último cuadro: Severus Snape.  
Albus, su hermano, idolatraba a aquel sujeto. Por Snape, Albus se esforzaba al máximo en Pociones, por él quería ser Profesor de Defensa. Lily sintió cosquilleos en todo su ser, necesitaba despertarlo, pero era sabido que Snape no era precisamente "alegre" y menos aún cuando lo interrumpian de su eterna siesta. Asi y todo lo hizo.

— ¿Director Snape?¿Me oye?— la dulce voz de Lily, lo despertó, y como ella lo había previsto no se mostró nada feliz.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Acaso no puedo dormir en paz? — Severus miró a la adolescente como si fuera un demonio.

— Disculpeme, en serio, perdón. Es solo que, ehm…, nunca había estado aquí, y todo mi vida me hablaron de usted, y solo quería conocerlo.

— Me alegro. Pues ya me conoces—dijo Snape cerrando los ojos para dormir de nuevo.

— ¡Espere! Usted conoce a mis hermanos, y conoció a mi papá, también. Soy la hija menor de Harry Potter, y mis hermanos son James y Albus.

— Hace mucho no veo a Albus.

— Es que los MHB lo tienen estudiando todo el día. No me presenté. Mi nombre es Lily.

Severus Snape sintió que de pronto la habitación giraba muy rápido. ¡Por mil demonios! ¿Es que Harry Potter buscaba sensibilizarlo después de muerto? A uno de sus hijos le puso su nombre, y ahora a causa de eso, y de que el chico estaba en Slytehrin, adoraba al Potter del medio. Y por si fuera poco, aquella jovencita venía a decirle que se llamaba, nada más y nada menos que Lily.  
Con todo lo que eso significaba para él. Observó con atención a la muchacha, era bastante parecida a la mujer que él había amado tantos años en secreto. Su forma de expresarse era igual. Con tanta dulzura y buenos modales. Sus ojos también eran verdes, aunque no tanto como los de _SU_ Lily.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó cortesmente la chica.

El retrato de Snape negó con la cabeza. En ese momento el actual director de Hogwarts entró.

— Señorita Potter, me soprende verla aquí. ¿Qué sucedió?

— No lo sé, No pude controlarme, hace rato ellas dos me vienen provocando. Intenté no hechizarlas, pero.. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento— Lily agachó la cabeza sinceramente arrepentida.

— Acepto sus disculpas, pero el castigo debo aplicarselo, señorit..

— Perdone, señor Director— interrumpió Snape— no pude evitar oír lo de la señorita Potter, y dada que es la primera vez que ella viene acá, tal vez el castigo o la quita de puntos son innecesarias. Después de todo, su hermano mayor bastante puntos le resta a su casa, ¿no?.

— ¿Tú lo crees, Severus?— inquirió el Director mirándolo.

Él asintió.

— Está bien. Después de todo la señorita Potter, es una alumna ejemplar, destacadísima en Pociones, sobre todo. Te hubiese encantado tenerla de alumna, Severus—. El hombre le sonrió— Puede irse, y digale a su hermano James, que ya se que fue él quien escondió a Peeves en el armario de escobas, vestido con un tutú rosa.

— Se lo diré y gracias señor Director, le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Lo último que hizo Lily, antes de cerrar la puerta de aquél despacho, fue sonreirle a Snape.

Y ese fue el acabose para el hombre del retrato. Puede que ni su pelo fuera tan colorado, ni sus ojos tan verdes, pero la sonrisa era exactamente igual a la Lily que él conoció. A la Lily que él amó.  
Aquél apellido lo volvería loco. Acababa de hacer algo que jamás hubiese hecho, impedir un castigo para un Potter y sobretodo, impedir que le descontaran puntos a Gryffindor.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Las pelirrojas llamadas Lily siempre fueron su debilidad.


End file.
